


Running Naked

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff for Teaandswissroll prompt "Run" inspired by Fugitive and Spy Probe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Naked

"What, not even a tasteful leopard-skin loincloth?" Bodie asked reproachfully.

"Starkers," Doyle assured him. "Waving free in the breeze. Naked as nature intended. Well, except for the satchel of explosives, of course."

"So did you rescue me again?"

"No, well, it was the mannequins. All running along with you so I could hardly see you in the crowd. And you know what? It was Williams egging them on!"

"Can't trust MI6. Never understood why we took his shooting demonstration for credentials."

"Well, now we're both awake --"

"What, fancy going for a run?"

"And naked --"

"Make us a cuppa?"

"Dream on!"


End file.
